


Mr and Mrs Genius

by Reidyouwroteyou



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Kinky, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slight Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Slight Derek Morgan/Reader, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidyouwroteyou/pseuds/Reidyouwroteyou
Summary: There's a new member starting their career at the BAU. A genius who, as soon as she arrives, forms a rivalry with her co-worker. Spencer Reid. Constantly trying to outwit the other, Spencer and the reader become obsessed with each other. They tell themselves it's an obsession created from hate, but they soon realise there may be more to their relationship after all.___________________________________________This fic will include graphic descriptions of sex and violence. It's also an excruciatingly slow burn and what I like to call a 'rival to lovers' story.This fic takes place around the beginning of season 2, because who can resist slicked back hair Reid with glasses?? The story will also follow the main plot lines of season 2 loosely so spoilers if you haven't watched that yet (but I doubt many of you haven't)Also, I'm aware a lot of people don't like Gideon (I personally like him) but for the purposes of this fic, he's already left and Hotch is the Unit Chief.Enjoy ;)(This fic is also on Wattpad under the same title and author)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. ONE

Your hands trembled as you straightened out your brand-new blazer. If you were honest, you already hated the formalities of working for the Federal Government, but you were willing to sacrifice some of your dignity for this job. Your dream job. 

Today was officially your first day as a profiler for the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI. You’d traded your comfy jeans and cardigan for a pantsuit and thick heeled pumps. You weren’t really a kitten heel kind of girl. And you didn’t really look like an FBI kind of girl either... The FBI doesn’t usually hire people as young as you, but they had made an exception after your interview. 

You are what most people consider to be a genius. More accurately you were a logical-mathematical intellect with an IQ of 186. In simple terms, you are really good at solving both academic and real-life puzzles and problems. It really began when you were 10 years old and you had excelled in every aspect of learning. This fast-tracked you through education and you had received your first degrees at 15 and your first PhD at 20. 

Now, 24 and an official FBI agent, you were ready to start your new life. Your new life, in a new state. There had hardly been any time to prepare for your new life though. You had taken the interview for the FBI on a whim, not really expecting to get the job. But they hired you on the spot, requesting for you to start in 2 weeks time. In a matter of days, you had to pack up your tiny student apartment in New York and move to Virginia.

Your apartment was still littered with unopened boxes and bags strewn around your room with your new suits and uniforms. It was hard to feel prepared when everything in your life was slightly chaotic at the moment. 

Because of the rush to get you onto the team, they pushed you through gun and field training in just over a week. You had wished they introduced you to the team at that time, but you only had your own research to rely on.

You knew everyone’s names and faces, but the photos on the FBI website seemed old. And honestly, the photos were pretty terrible so you decided not to form any opinions on them until you met them in person. 

In the lift up to the BAU, you fidgeted with the seams of your blazer. You ran your sweaty palms over your pants before tucking a stray strand of hair, that had fallen from your ponytail, behind your ear. 

When the lift stopped, so did your heart. Where were you supposed to go? Do you have an office? A desk? The process had happened so fast that you were pretty much walking into this blind. 

Stepping into the Bureau you immediately noticed the tense atmosphere. What else did you expect? You’re in a Federal Government facility... 

In an attempt not to overthink and panic, you moved into the main area of the BAU before you could turn and run the other way. You knew you needed to find your Unit Chief, Agent Hotchner, but you had no idea where his office was. Or anything was for that matter. 

Before you had any time to look around you heard a voice call out from beside you. 

“Dr (Y/L/N)?” You turned to face the person who called you. A tall man with black hair and stoic facial expression held his hand out towards you. Aaron Hotchner... He was a lot more intimidating in person.

“Yes, sir. That’s me.” You replied as you shook his hand. You mentally scolded yourself for your weak and shaky voice. Everyone in this room could smell your fear from miles away. 

“No need to be nervous Agent. I’m SSA Hotchner and if you follow me, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team.” You nodded a reply. He was definitely Chief material, his whole aura exuded power. And if he wasn’t your boss you’d most likely find him attractive. 

You quickly snapped yourself out of that thought when you noticed his wedding band. Well, you win some you lose some. 

He guided you towards a room in the back corner behind the desks. Looking through the large window that overlooked the Bureau, you noticed the people you had been researching for the past few days. They were all happily chatting and you assumed catching up about their weekends. 

Your stomach dropped slightly. You hoped more than anything that you would fit in here. Throughout most of your life, you never fit in anywhere. You were too young when you got to college for anyone to accept you, so you spent most of your time working. That benefited you in your academic studies, but it meant you never really had any friends. The BAU had already been a formed team for a few years now and you fear that they may not welcome another team member with open arms.

Maybe if you just show them that you deserve to be here, they might accept you. You will just have to wait and see.

When you walked into the room, all heads turned to you. You must have looked like a deer in headlights, not really knowing what to do with your hands or how to stand. Most of them smiled warmly at you, to which you awkwardly returned with a slight wave. 

Agent Hotchner, who Morgan had called “Hotch” when the two of you walked in, introduced you to the team. He recalled everyone’s name for you which was only necessary for the woman sitting furthest away from you. Agent Prentiss was introduced to you as another new member of the team. She seemed friendly but still uncomfortable in the room. You hoped this meant the two of you would form a good friendship since you’re both in the same boat right now. 

Agent Jareau and Morgan seemed as though they were eager to see you, their smiles were the most sincere. Despite Morgan’s outwardly buff persona, you could already see he was a genuine guy. The tech analyst for the BAU was also sat at the table, Penelope Garcia. She just seemed excited to see you. Her enthusiasm eased some of the tension you still held in your shoulders. Almost immediately you knew she was the easiest to be yourself around, especially considering her fashion style. 

And then there was Agent Reid. From the description you’d read about him, you thought he would be the one easiest out of the team to get along with. He was closest to your age which meant he probably had a similar school experience to you, but by his behaviour, he didn’t seem exactly... welcoming. 

His smile was weak, it seemed almost as though he was faking his expression. You tried not to think too much about it, but you couldn’t help being slightly disappointed. As soon as you walked in, you had noticed how different he looked in person compared to his FBI photo. And by different, you mean handsome. 

Perhaps it was his slicked back, slightly long hair. Or maybe the glasses that perfectly framed his cheekbones. Possibly it was his sharp jawline that was speckled with stubble that suited him oh so perfectly. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Hotch addressed you directly. 

“Dr (Y/L/N), take a seat and we can get started with the new case.” 

Eagerly, you took the seat closest to you and furthest from the board. It just so happened to also be the one closest to Reid. You caught him looking at you out of the corner of your eye a few times. He wasn’t staring, he only looked long enough that any normal person wouldn’t notice it. But you did. 

You wondered if he was profiling you just as you were him. Was he just awkward? Or did he really not like you? 

The meeting started and Agent Jareau, who everyone just called JJ, recalled the details of our newest unsub. He had called into multiple police stations and radio broadcasts across the country. Each time the message was slightly different but the intention always the same. He was going to set off a bomb. Or multiple bombs. 

The atmosphere in the room had soured and everyone was firing off ideas about what the unsub’s motive was. You had taken a back seat throughout the conversation, not wanting to input where your ideas weren’t needed. But something Morgan said caught your attention. 

“Shouldn’t the anti-terrorism department be on this?” 

“Actually, sir...” You spoke for the first time and immediately regretted it when all eyes landed on you. “Douglas and Olshaker categorize terrorist bombers as criminals, group cause motivated and psychologically disorganised. But this unsub appears to be a personal cause bomber... Out of all the calls made across the country, there were never any signs of a group motive or a reason to believe this unsub is disorganised.” 

Morgan’s eyebrows rose in surprise, then a slight smirk formed on his lips. Hotch's usual deadpan expression wavered slightly when he smiled at you. Kind of how a proud Father would. 

“Now, where have you been all my life?” Morgan said as he leaned closer to you. 

“Uh, I...” You stuttered, not quite knowing how to react. A blush formed on your cheeks. You weren’t used to men like him flirting with you, especially not in the workplace. But it didn’t bother you too much, you had heard him and Garcia jokingly flirt the entire time you’d been in this room. He wasn’t flirting with you, he was just a flirty person. 

Prentiss agreed with you and the conversation quickly moved on to the unsub’s next moves. 

Since your input, Reid had looked increasingly more angry as the minutes went on. He also looked... flustered. Every time you saw he had something to say, but he hesitated and someone got to the point before him. 

Morgan had noticed too and he was watching Reid carefully, a smirk on his face the entire time. 

“Okay, looks like we’ve gone over everything. Everyone grab your things, wheels up in 30.” Hotch instructed and everyone began gathering the files from the table. 

“What’s up, pretty boy?” Morgan taunted Reid as he moved around the table towards you. “Afraid of not being the only genius in the room?” 

Reid’s jaw clenched but he quickly composed himself, shoving files into his bag. 

“I would if I thought there was any competition.” Reid replied under his breath. 

You tried not to openly scoff at the remark. Was he being serious? I wouldn’t mind if that comment had come from a friend, but he hardly knew me. We hadn’t even exchanged so much as a “hello”. 

Morgan seemed taken aback too. Clearly, Reid wasn’t normally so abrupt. He left the room without another word. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Morgan nudged your shoulder. “He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.” 

You put on a fake smile and nodded back at him. The both of you left for the jet together. 

This was your first case and you weren’t going to let a stupid comment ruin that for you. Whatever you had unknowingly done or said had clearly pissed him off, but you couldn’t figure it out.

~

Flying wasn’t exactly on your list of favourite things to do... but considering plane journeys were going to become commonplace, you needed to get used to it real soon. 

You were sat with Prentiss and JJ. Both of them were being extremely welcoming and JJ seemed to be enjoying the female company. They asked you about your college life and you told them all about your lonely years leading up to today. 

On multiple occasions, they said how amazed they were of how young you were, but JJ mentioned a few times about how Reid used to be the youngest one. After talking to them you found out that Reid had an almost identical academic life to you. And that included joining the BAU at a young age. They told you to talk to him under the impression that you two would get along. Clearly, they hadn’t noticed the clear distaste he had for you.

There were another 4 hours until the jet landed in Seattle. The team had already gone over the case and everyone was doing their own things to pass the time. Most of them were napping. You didn’t blame them, they clearly didn’t get enough sleep and soon enough you would be in the same position. 

But you were on edge. There was a lot of pressure for you to fit in and prove yourself on your first day. And your earlier interaction with Reid wasn’t sitting right with you. 

Luckily Reid was one of the few still awake, tucked away in the corner. Deciding to do something about your unease, you made your way over to him. 

You sat directly across from him. He had clearly noticed you but didn’t look up from the book he was reading. 

You cleared your throat to get his attention. He sighed slightly as he looked up at you, closing his book. 

“Hi...” Your voice broke. Dammit, what’s wrong with you? “Uh, everyone around here keeps calling me Dr, but you can just call me (Y/N).” 

You smiled at him but his face remained stoic. 

“Okay. Well, it’s nice to meet you (Y/N).” It looked like it pained him to say the words. Your shoulders slumped slightly. What was his problem?

“Look, I don’t know what I’ve done to upset you, but I’d really appreciate if you’d cut me some slack.” You spoke and mentally scolded yourself.

You were never an outspoken person and usually, you would rather take the abuse and put up with it. But today was different. Today was the start of your new life and a new you, and it was about time you stood up for yourself. 

“If you want people to cut you some slack then you should probably reconsider your career choice.” He replied bluntly. 

Your eyes widened. His outward persona screamed timid nerd who would get pummelled in any physical fight. He didn’t look like the type to insult you directly to your face.

“Excuse me? You don’t know me, and you certainly don’t know me enough to tell me what to do with my career.” Your fingers dug into your palm in an attempt to control your growing anger. 

“If you knew anything about this job then you’d know that I know everything about you.” He replied, his eyes sending daggers into you.

“What? So, you’ve profiled me and think you know everything about me? You only know what I want you to know.” 

He chuckled slightly and that only enraged you further. You never pegged him as the cocky kind of guy. 

“I know that you haven’t profiled me or the team correctly.” He spoke in a smug tone. Your anger bubbled over and you leaned closer over the table between you.

“And why do you think that?” You replied

“Because if you did, you would know that you’re not needed on this team. We don’t need another genius.”


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see comments on my first chapter! I honestly didn't expect anyone to read this so thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Because if you did, you would know that you’re not needed on this team. We don’t need another genius.” 

~

You couldn’t believe his audacity. As soon as those words left his mouth, you excused yourself to the bathroom. You had done everything you could to not let him see how his words had affected you. But who were you kidding? He’s a profiler, he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

His words had targeted your deepest insecurity and deep down you knew he was right. He was right about you not being needed. Whether that be at the BAU or anywhere else in your life. No matter what you did, you never fit in anywhere and now you knew you clearly didn’t fit in here.

You spent about 10 minutes calming yourself down in the bathroom, willing yourself not to cry. There were so many conflicting thoughts swimming around your head and that only panicked you further. 

No. This wasn’t the day to do this. Eventually, you composed yourself. You were going to make this day your bitch and prove, Dr high and mighty that he was wrong about you. 

~

Your first case was definitely an exhausting one. The unsub managed to execute three bomb strikes before the team caught him. It turned out he had based his entire MO on a book he read as a child. ‘The empty planet’. He had convinced himself that the author was his mother and that by carrying out these attacks, he was fulfilling the duties of the hero of said book. Everything he did was his way of proving himself as a worthy son. 

Hotch had praised you on multiple occasions, and each time you would receive a glare from the one and only Dr Reid. It only fuelled you to work harder, to impress the team more. And it had worked. Every member of the team gave you a pat on the back as the team headed to the jet.

Morgan hugged you to his side holding his arm around you as you entered the jet. If you were honest, you were loving the attention. And who could complain about being under the arm of a guy like Morgan? 

You didn’t miss Reid’s stare land on you as you walked towards your seat, Morgan’s arm still around you. 

Morgan was laughing and joking as he let his arm fall away from you. The both of you took seats facing each other and he continued to tell some anecdote about another case. But you couldn’t take your eyes off Reid. 

He had been watching you the entire time, his jaw clenched and his hand crushing the water bottle in his hand. You knew you had gotten under his skin during the case, but this was something else. 

Not only was his rage-filled glare aimed at you, but Morgan also. You tried to ignore him and luckily Morgan was facing away from him so he didn’t notice. Maybe he was pissed that you’d taken his friend away from him. But if that was the reason, then he is being incredibly childish. In fact, all of his behaviour since you arrived has been childish. 

The journey home was a long one, so you occupied your time filling out all your paperwork. This was definitely a downside to the job. But doing it now meant you could go straight home when you landed, and you desperately needed your bed right now. 

You let your mind wander away from all your troubles and focussed solely on your paperwork. Hopefully, time would pass quicker, but you doubted that when you kept being distracted when you felt Reid’s eyes on you.

~  
Spencer’s POV

She is infuriating. 

Everything about her got under my skin. I can’t even put my finger on exactly why, but it’s really starting to become tedious. 

Maybe it was her attitude. Despite her being new to the team, she acted like she ran the place. On multiple occasions, she spoke over me. And the worst part, is that I would have made the exact same point she did. 

It’s like she stole the words straight out of my mouth. The first time I thought it was just a coincidence, but after the 5th time, it became worrying. 

I hate to admit it, but the reason she aggravates me so much is because she’s smart. But worst of all, she thinks she’s smarter than me. I can guarantee that she isn’t. 

Like I told her, there isn’t room for another genius on this team. And it’s only a matter of time before she realises that for herself. Until that time, I’ll just have to deal with her cocky attitude and blatant flirtatious advances on Morgan. 

Speaking of Morgan, he must have been blinded by her charms. It seems like most of the team is too, but Morgan especially. He’s just happy he has another plaything to flirt with. And she only makes it easy for him with her fake innocent act. 

But I see right through her. She is loving the attention she’s getting right now, I can see her ego grow by the minute. 

A deep sigh that had been building most of the day escaped my lips. I ran my hands through my hair and the source of all my recent problems caught my attention. 

She’s filling out her paperwork and I couldn’t help but stare. Initially, she caught my attention by her obnoxiously shuffling her papers. But my eyes landed on her lips instead. 

Her pen was resting on her bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. For a fleeting moment, I was captivated by how full her lips looked. So pink and plump. The light reflected perfectly off of the highest points of her lips and cupid bow, and I couldn’t help but stare at them. 

Quickly, I snapped out of my daze. The reality of how many germs she had transferred to her mouth from that pen sent a shiver up my spine. 

Despite my lapse in judgement for a moment, she always found a way to irritate me. And as much as I can admit she may be attractive to some, her obnoxious personality is too unattractive for me to ignore. 

This is the last time I’ll spare any of my attention for her. If I ignore her enough, hopefully, she will just disappear from my mind. 

I went back to reading. The more my mind focuses on reading, the less chance there is that my mind decides to remind me of how tempting her lips looked. 

I ran my fingers over my forehead out of frustration. If this plane doesn’t land soon, my sanity might be compromised. The only thought keeping me sane, was knowing that when I got home, I would have a few days before the next case. And a few days before having to see her again. 

~  
Reader’s POV

Luckily, time did pass fast while doing paperwork. And you had managed to finish everything just before the jet landed. 

Everyone left the plane eagerly. You were chatting with Emily, comparing your first cases with the BAU. She was so welcoming to you, as was everyone else besides Reid, and it warmed your heart to know that they wanted you there. 

You had tried not to let Reid’s words get to you, but it was always there in the back of your mind. So, hearing from Emily and the others that they enjoyed working with you really helped to reassure you. 

As you were heading towards the cars, Morgan squeezed his way between you and Emily, placing his arms around both your shoulders. 

“So, how about we go out to celebrate?” Morgan spoke with a smile. 

“Celebrate what?” You asked looking up at him and back to Emily. She had a knowing smile on her face. 

“Your first case baby girl.” Morgan replied, winking at you. 

“Baby girl?” JJ asked as she caught up with you. “Isn’t that pet name reserved for Garcia?”

“I’ll make an exception for this special occasion.” Morgan’s smirk was playful, yet it still made your heart race slightly. 

“You’ve made quite the impression Doctor.” Hotch turned around from ahead of you as he spoke. 

You laughed nervously and you avoided the original proposal. You really just wanted to go home and have a long sleep to recover from your first case. Going out didn’t sound really appealing to you right now.

“So, what do you say Doctor?” Emily smiled at you. 

“Oh, uh... I’m not sure. I thought everyone would just want to go home?” You replied. 

“Don’t be silly! It’s tradition to go out when someone joins the team.” JJ said as she linked her arm with you. 

“Well, I guess I don’t have much choice then.” You laughed, looking around everyone. 

Under the arm of Morgan, who also held onto Emily, your arm linked with JJ and Hotch in front of you, you noticed someone was missing. 

“What d'ya say, Reid?” Morgan asked as he turned to look behind the group. 

He has been trailing behind everyone the whole time. Sulking on his own with a sour expression on his face. 

“I'm pretty tired... I’m just going to head home.” He replied in a neutral tone. 

“Ah, c'mon Reid! This chance doesn’t come around too often. Besides, it’s only midday.” Morgan reasoned. “Just go home, get some beauty sleep and meet us out there.” 

He hesitated for a moment, but everyone started to encourage him. Even Hotch told him he should come. 

His eyes met yours for a fraction of a second. The short stare was enough to stop your breathing. You could see the fire burning in his eyes as he watched you. That fire burned brighter when his eyes landed on Morgan’s hand that had pulled you close to his side. 

You suddenly felt uneasy under his gaze and shifted awkwardly on your feet. Your unease seemed to amuse Reid as you noticed the smallest pull of a smirk on his lips. 

“Sure, I guess I’ll come. Why not?” Reid replied. 

Everyone carried on moving towards the car and Reid walked faster to catch up with the group. 

As he passed you, he looked at you again. This time the smirk was more prominent but only you saw it. 

Tonight, was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 🤗


	3. THREE

Garcia had invited you and the other girls over to her place to get ready together. This was the closest you had ever gotten to a girl’s night and you were ecstatic to be there.

Emily had brought wine with her and JJ brought a few chick-flics to put on in the background while everyone did their makeup. You weren’t really experienced with hair and makeup, so you needed all the help you could get from the group. 

Garcia had offered up her skills to help do your makeup. The look was simple and subtle, but it highlighted your features perfectly. It was nice to have this time with her, since the only time you heard from her on cases was over the phone. She was so incredibly sweet and joyful to be around, you couldn’t help but grin the entire time you were with her. 

You were handed your second glass of wine from Emily as she sat down on the couch next to you. JJ had now swapped with you to get some help from Garcia too. 

“So, tell me, Doctor. What’s going on with you and the other genius?” Emily asked. 

You choked on your wine, caught off guard by her question. 

“What do you mean?” You were genuinely confused. You knew there was tension and that was clear, but the way she phrased it seemed.... weird.

“Well, I noticed a lot of tension between the two of you.” She leaned closer to you, her arm with her glass in hand resting near your head. 

“Yeah... It’s because he doesn’t like me. He made that very clear.” 

“Right, yeah.” She smiled at you slightly as she sipped her wine. “Are you sure he doesn’t like you?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. He told me himself.” You replied, more confused than ever. “Why?” You asked as you fiddled with the glass in your hand. 

“It’s very rare for Reid to dislike someone, and all I’m saying is you should think more about why he might not like you.” 

“It’s because he likes being the smartest person in the room and he knows that I’m just as smart as him.” You replied confidently. Over the past few days, you had concluded that he felt threatened by you which is why he acted so hostile. 

Emily’s smile grew as she placed her glass on the table to move closer to you on the sofa. 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” She asked and your heart began to pump faster in your chest. “Because I saw the way he looked at Morgan when he was touching you. You know that’s not normal right?” 

“I uh... I noticed. But it doesn’t mean anything.” You stuttered. Truly, you had just thought you were imagining things, but Emily was right. It wasn’t normal.

“Well I guess we will find out tonight won’t we?” Emily pushed herself up from the sofa and held out a hand for you. “But right now it’s time to do your hair.” 

You took her hand as you thought over her words. Did she expect something to happen tonight? He may not even turn up and if he does it will be in spite of you, not for you. 

You followed her over to the kitchen where Garcia and JJ were just finishing their makeup. Everyone was giggly from the few glasses of wine we had all had.

The first thing they did was pull your hair out of your low ponytail. It was almost always in this style, it made working easier. JJ styled your hair in a way that perfectly framed your face and when you saw yourself in the mirror you almost didn’t recognise yourself. This was the most glamorous you had ever looked. 

“So, what are you wearing tonight?” Garcia asked and she bumped her shoulder to yours. 

“Oh, I was just going to wear one of my new suits.” You shrugged.

They all looked between each other, sharing a knowing look. JJ turned to you and smiled widely. 

“What?” You asked. 

“We had a feeling you would say that,” JJ said as she stood and walked towards her belongings. She looked through her things before pulling out a bag. “So, we bought you this.” 

She held out the bag towards you, it looked like it was from some sort of boutique. 

“You didn’t need to do that for me... How much do I owe you guys?” You always found it hard to accept gifts. 

“Don’t be silly! Quick go try it on, we need to go soon!” Garcia rushed you into her room. You could only stutter out a small protest before she pushed the bag into your hands and closed the door. 

Well, you guess you didn’t have much of a choice.

~

You could not go out in this. First of all, it looked way too expensive to just accept as a gift. And secondly... well, it was just out of your comfort zone. 

The all-black dress came up to a few inches above your knee. The mesh, long sleeves felt like satin on your skin and the low-cut neckline accentuated your cleavage. The material hugged your hips and curves perfectly and you almost felt... Confident. 

You almost never felt confident, but this dress made you feel like a goddess. Throwing caution to the wind, you composed yourself to walk out to the girls. 

They were waiting right outside the door, already in their outfits for the night. Emily in a red off the shoulder dress, JJ in a dark blue silk dress and Garcia in a colourful flowery dress. 

“Wow...” JJ exclaimed. Emily just stood, smiling at you as she looked you up and down. Garcia clapped giddily as you exited the room, doing a shy twirl in the middle of them. 

“I can’t thank you guys enough for the dress...” You ran your hands over your hips, straightening out the dress. 

“No need to thank us, it’s our pleasure.” Garcia winked at you. 

“C’mon girls, we have places to be.” Emily ushered you all towards the door where you all got into your heels for the night. 

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be all that bad. 

~

When you arrived at the bar, Hotch and Morgan were already waiting at a table. They both hugged each of you as they welcomed you all. 

Morgan whistled under his breath as he held you at arm’s length, looking you up and down. 

“You scrub up well Doctor.” He smirked at you and a light blush tinted your cheeks. Pulling you into him again, he whispered in your ear, “You really do look beautiful tonight.” 

You could hardly look him in the eye as you mumbled a small “Thank you,” in reply. He only smirked at he pulled back, clearly amused by the blush he had caused. 

“The first round of drinks are on me.” Hotch announced over the music and you all headed towards the bar.

As you stood waiting for your drinks to be made you noticed that Reid still hadn’t arrived. That was expected though. Actually, you expected him not to come at all. 

You were happily chatting to Hotch about your first case. He had been impressed with your work on the team so far and you couldn’t be happier. Hotch was easy to talk to out of the office, he was definitely more relaxed and laid back. That could be from the whiskey he had been drinking, but you were still grateful to see this side of him. 

Emily pushed another vodka and coke towards you. Turning around to take it from her, you noticed someone walking into the bar. 

Spencer had finally turned up. He was a few hours late and you were surprised that he actually turned up. He scanned the room looking for the team. JJ noticed him first and waved him down to catch his attention. 

He smiled as he walked towards the group, looking at each of his friends. Then his eyes landed on you. His smiled immediately dropped. 

His eyes dragged over your body slowly. You could feel his gaze trail over your legs and up to your face. He stopped when his eyes met yours for a moment. You couldn’t quite place the emotion that filled his eyes, but there was something different than before. 

In your mind, this moment felt like hours. But in reality, it was only a matter of seconds. Once he broke the eye contact, he continued walking towards the group as though nothing had happened. 

He greeted everyone one by one and you watched as he got closer and closer to you. It was just your luck that you’d be at the edge of the group. No one else had noticed your little exchange, or at least they didn’t act as though they did. 

By the time he reached you, everyone else had gone back to their conversations including Hotch who had left you to talk to Morgan. 

Spencer came to stand in front of you. Despite your heels, you still had to arch your neck to look at him. You twirled your straw between your fingers as you looked between him and your drink. 

“Hey...” He spoke first, waving his hand slightly, an awkward smile plastered on his face. 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d come.” You spoke, getting straight to the point. 

“Why would you think that?” He asked. It was almost as though he was a different person. He was acting with you, how he does with everyone else. Awkward and nervous, nothing like the rude and confrontational persona he had had with you in the past few days.

“Well, you said yourself that I don’t belong on this team. So, I didn’t expect you to want to come to my welcome party.” The glass you were holding in your hand seemed a lot more interesting at this moment. 

You almost felt bad whenever you looked at him. His brows were furrowed and his expression was...kind? Since you were looking at your glass, you noticed he had changed his outfit. He was wearing a casual dark blue suit paired with a dark burgundy undershirt. Unlike his usual pristine work outfits, his first few buttons were left undone. 

“Look, I know what I said was harsh. But I only said what I said to motivate you.” He hesitated for a moment when he noticed your visibly confused expression. 

“That’s a pretty terrible way to motivate someone.” You replied. 

“You might think that, but a lot of research shows that, what people like to call ‘tough love’, is the most effective way to make someone work harder.” His nose twitched slightly as he finished his little ramble. 

“You may be right, but the way you treated me was entirely unprofessional. Especially on my first day.” You replied, dropping your hip. The longer you stood here the more you just wanted to walk away. 

You could see that your reply hadn’t been what he wanted. He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration and huffed out a sigh before replying. 

“I understand, but I’m trying to apologise right now. You could try to be more appreciative of what I did.” 

“First of all, you haven’t actually apologised yet. And secondly, you want me to be appreciative?” Your voice rose slightly, the vodka and coke had clearly loosened you up a bit. 

“The apology was implied.” His expression was calm, as was his posture. He had clearly lost interest in this conversation.

“You know what? You’re unbelievable.” You emphasised your point by pushing your finger into his chest. He didn’t even move slightly despite you pushing quite hard. “If you didn’t like me, all you had to do was say so.” 

Pushing away from him, you began to walk away towards the booth that the team had moved to. Just as you turned your back you felt his hand wrap around your arm, stopping you in your place. 

Spencer leaned in closer, his breath brushed against the shell of your ear sending a shiver down your spine. The proximity alone made your heart beat out of your chest. 

“I never said I didn’t like you. I just don’t think you’re as smart as you think you are.” His words were said under his breath, but they enraged you as though he had screamed them at you. 

You bit your tongue. If you replied while vodka was in your system, you would certainly regret it. 

Turning back at him, you looked him straight in the eyes. There was that smirk again. It was only small and it didn’t really suit his sweet features, but you noticed it. It was a sign that he thought he’d won this argument. 

You snatched your arm out of his grasp and turned your back on him. Not daring to look back at him, you made your way over to the table. You downed the rest of your drink, the bitter alcohol only making you wince slightly. 

It was about time someone taught Dr uptight a lesson in etiquette. But you were so angry that you could barely think straight. You needed to relieve some tension, and you needed to do it soon. And what better way to do that than get wasted and make some bad decisions.

Emily was seated at the edge of the booth and you placed your hand on her shoulder to get her attention. You turned to address the whole table to ask a very important question.

“Anyone want to dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I hope the chapters are long enough and I did warn y'all that this would be a slow burn but I promise things will... progress... soon 😉
> 
> All kudos and comments are always appreciated 😊


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! As I've said before this is definitely a slow burn but I promise things will progress A LOT very soon... 😏😏

“Anyone want to dance?”

Emily didn’t even hesitate before she pulled you over to the dance floor. JJ and Garcia were quick to follow. 

For a moment you regretted your decision. You were the worst dancer. But you quickly adapted, following Emily’s lead and imitating her movements. 

The music was loud and for a moment, when you closed your eyes, you forgot all of your problems. 

You allowed your hips to move on their own, your hands thrown above your head as you flicked your hair over each shoulder. Completely lost in the moment, you let your body flow to the music.

An upbeat song came on and Garcia moved into action. The dance movements became fun and joyful as you all laughed hysterically at Garcia’s vogue dance. Each of you attempted to out-dance the other. Your go-to dance was the moonwalk, which was unfortunately interrupted when you backed up into a solid form. 

You turned around to see Morgan carrying a tray of drinks, staring down at you with a smirk. 

“Careful baby girl, almost lost all the drinks then.” Morgan winked at you and handed out another round of drinks to everyone. 

He dropped the tray at a spare table before joining you all on the dance floor. The new drink went straight to your head, the alcohol finally catching up with you. 

You felt perfectly buzzed as you continued to dance with the group. When you looked back to the booth, you noticed that Hotch and Spencer were occupied in conversation. Hotch definitely wasn’t the dancing type but you did wish you would see that one day. He would definitely be a dad dancer. 

The thought made you giggle and you finished your drink in two more gulps. Everyone else was dancing when you felt Morgan lean down to your height. 

“You might wanna slow down baby girl. Wouldn’t want you to get ahead of yourself.” 

You leaned back to look at him and saw the cheeky smile plastered on his face. Although you knew he was a flirty person, he had been showing you a lot of attention since you arrived. Against your better judgement, you let a slight smirk form on your lips before replying. 

“Oh, I’m only just getting started.” Tonight was the night of bad decisions after all. 

Morgan’s eyebrows rose in surprise as you grabbed the half-drank drink from his hands, downing it all in one. You shot him a wink and discarded the glass on a table just as the song changed. 

Luck must have been on your side as the song playing was slower and grimier. You wasted no time before moving closer to Morgan. 

The other girls watched with smirks, and you were pleased to see their encouraging smiles. 

His hands landed on your hips in no time and yours on his shoulders. You had never been as bold in your whole life than as you were in this moment. You were potentially putting your job on the line, but right now you only cared about having fun. He had been in this job a lot longer, and if he thought this was inappropriate he would have stopped a long time ago.

Morgan helped your hips sway to the music, his hands encompassing as much space on your waist and back as possible. You let your head swing to the music, your hair flicking in every direction. 

He leaned down to your ear, his hand dangerously low on your back. 

“I didn’t expect this from you, Doctor.” He spoke above the music.

You hummed and giggled slightly as his breath tickled your neck. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Agent.” 

He pulled back and laughed at your reply. The longer that you looked at him, the more you thought too much about what you were doing. This was almost definitely a stupid decision and definitely unprofessional but it was just too much fun. 

In an attempt to distance yourself from the situation, you spun around in his arms to face away from him.

For a moment you just enjoyed the moment and the feeling of Morgan’s hands pulling you back into him. But as soon as you opened your eyes you were met with a daunting reality. 

Spencer was staring directly at you. His hand was clenched tightly around his glass, it looked almost enough to shatter it. His eyes were burning holes into your skin from the intensity of his stare. 

With all the alcohol in your system, you actually found it quite amusing how much you managed to piss him off all the time. 

You dared to smile back at him, looking at him through your lashes. If he was going to stare, might as well give him something to look at. 

Swaying your hips with extra vigour, you saw his eyes darken. You knew it was dark in the bar, but you could swear all the white in his eyes disappeared. 

All at once, he downed the last of his whiskey and slammed the empty glass back onto the table. Hotch, who was sat beside him, quickly turned his head at the sudden noise. You couldn’t stop the smile that found it’s way onto your lips. You’d really gotten under his skin, and you were loving how that power made you feel.

Suddenly, Spencer stood from his seat leaving a very confused looking Hotch alone. He gave you one last disapproving look before pushing through the crowds to leave. 

Oddly, you felt slightly deflated. You were used to his angry stares but this time there was something else. Disappointment. 

You could handle anger, jealousy and even hatred, but disappointment... that was harder to deal with. 

Watching as Spencer left, your movements became sloppy and unfocused. Morgan noticed straight away. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I uh... I’m just gonna use the bathroom?” 

When you looked back at him, he just nodded and his hands dropped from your side. He didn’t seem bothered by your quick departure, he just turned around and carried on dancing with the girls. 

You weren’t sure what was going through your mind. But your feet moved before your mind. Something told you that you needed to talk to him. It might not be the best idea considering there was still a slight alcohol-induced haze hovering over your eyes. 

Hotch eyed you curiously as you strode by but you took no notice of him. You stumbled slightly, you’d only slightly sobered up but it was still enough to start to feel the pain from your heels. 

As soon as you opened up the door, a cold breeze rushed over you sending shivers down your spine. You looked around and noticed the back of his head as he walked towards his car. 

“Spencer!” You shouted. 

He stopped on the spot, his head turning towards you slowly with an eyebrow slightly raised. 

You had only ever called him Doctor Reid or Agent... but your alcohol dazed brain had forgotten he was your superior. 

“S-sorry, I mean Doctor...” You slurred our as you got closer to him, now standing with him next to his car. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Oh... I, uh...” You hesitated. That was a good question, what did you want?

He shrugged his shoulders at you, his expression filled with confusion and slight anger still. 

“Why did you leave so soon?” You asked as you swayed back and forth on your feet. 

A scoff left his mouth before he replied, “It’s quite obvious that I don’t enjoy being surrounded by drunk, loud stumbling idiots when I could be spending my time on more productive things.” 

You didn’t miss the slight gesture towards you when he described those “idiots”. 

“Well sorry for having fun.” You gestured wildly with your hands. You knew you sounded like a child but you couldn’t care less. 

“There’s a difference between having fun and being too drunk to determine what’s appropriate and what’s not.” His eyes scanned you up and down quickly before he looked anywhere but at you, almost as though it hurt him to even look at you.

“Ahhh so that’s what this is about?” Your voice was condescending and his eyes narrowed back at you. 

“What are you talking about?” He tried to play coy. 

“You’re acting all pent up because you think I’m taking Morgan away from you.” You spoke as you dropped your hip to take the weight off one of your heels. Spencer’s eyes flickered to your hip again for a split second and his tongue darted out to wet his lip. If you weren’t as drunk as you were, you might have read more into that slight gesture.

“Believe whatever you want, but right now I’m leaving so if you’ll excuse me.” He turned towards his car door to unlock it.

You mentally said “fuck it” before addressing him again.

“Or maybe it’s because you’re jealous of Morgan.” 

His hands froze on the car door. He slowly turned his head back towards you, an amused smile on his lips.

“And why would I be jealous?” He asked. 

You moved even closer to him, forcing him to turn his whole body towards you. You were inches apart and you looked up at him through your lashes. 

Placing a hand on his chest, you trailed it up to glide over the collar of his silk soft shirt. 

“Because you wished it was you dancing with me like he was.” You grazed your teeth over your bottom lip as you watched his composure break. 

You felt his chest rise and fall faster and his breath became shaky. It amused you how easy it was to mess with him. Just when you thought you had the upper hand, he scoffed. 

“You just don’t know when to stop do you?” His hand grasped yours and pulled it away from his chest. “If you’re not careful, you’ll be fired before your next case.” He spit out through his teeth.

The grip around your wrist tightened slightly before he pushed you away from him. You stumbled back slightly and without sparing you another glance, he got into his car. 

The wheels of his car squeaked as he pulled away from the sidewalk. 

Alone and cold outside the bar you were supposed to be having one of the best nights of your life in, you let out a deep sigh. Well, that certainly wasn’t how you expected the night to go.

You wrapped your arms around yourself as you looked up at the night sky trying to decide whether or not to go back into the bar. Honestly, you just wanted to go home. 

A warm blazer landed on your shoulders and you looked around confused. Agent Hotchner. What a surprise. 

“I’m not here to ask questions, but would you like a ride home?” He smiled genuinely at you.

“That would be amazing sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! I was thinking maybe having some more Spencer POV next chapter? What do you guys think??
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 🤗


	5. FIVE

Spencer’s POV

My grip on the wheel tightened as I weaved through traffic as fast as I could without breaking any laws. It was probably a bad idea to drive right now considering the anger that was burning in my veins, not to mention the glass of whiskey I’d had at the bar. 

I needed to take a breath, calm down. I kept telling myself that she wasn’t worth the time that I spent thinking about her, or the energy she seemed to suck from my body. 

As I turned onto the next block, I pulled over to the side of the road. I hadn’t been driving for long but I needed to calm myself before I drove myself into a wall. 

My head flopped against the headrest and my hands fell to my lap. I knew going to that bar tonight was a bad idea, what on Earth possessed me to come? 

Images of her dancing were now burned into your memory forever. Of how she looked, how her hair fell perfectly around her face, how her legs looked in that dress. Of how she danced with Morgan. 

A deep groan rumbled through my chest at the thought. In what world was it appropriate to dance with a colleague like that? It shouldn’t anger me as much as it did. 

The image of her staring me dead in the eyes as she ground on Morgan with her lip between her teeth flashed before my eyes. A sharp shiver travelled down my spine and a slight warmth formed in my stomach. 

No, no, no. I tried to shut that small voice in the back of my mind away. But, the more I thought about tonight, the harder it was. 

Even though I felt anger towards her, there was that small part of me that couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked tonight. And the way her hips swayed in that dress... that was something different. Something that sent a warm feeling through my chest, stomach and lower. 

There was one more memory. The feeling of her hand trailing up my chest as she moved closer to me. The heat of her body almost pressed against mine. Almost. 

As that memory replayed in my head for the tenth time since it happened, I felt the material of my pants constrict. I groaned out in frustration, banging my fists against the wheel. One of my hands moved to palm at the growing hardness in my boxers.

Right now, was one of those times that I really hated having an eidetic memory. I’ll never be able to forget how she looked, how she moved, how her skin felt against mine. 

I’ll also never forget how cocky she is. How angry she makes me feels. But that only makes this my current... situation... worse. I hate myself for how my body reacts to her. I never want to see her again, yet I can’t help but want to touch her one more time. She was so infuriatingly tempting. 

Time had passed since I pulled over, but it wasn’t enough to ease the tension in my body. I rolled my shoulders and twisted my neck. The sooner I calm myself the sooner I can get home and try to forget that this night happened. 

I flicked on my blinker, about to pull away from the sidewalk when something caught my attention. At first I thought that my mind was playing a sick joke on me. But when my eyes focussed on the figures on the other side of the road, I realised that it was the universe playing the sick joke on me. 

There she was. Stumbling slightly on her feet, still in those darned heels. It took a moment to register the taller man walking with her. Well, it wasn’t much of a surprise to see that she was taking a man home, but there was a part of me that was surprised that it wasn’t Morgan. 

The man had draped his jacket over her shoulders in a cheap chivalrous act. From my position across the road from her, I could only slightly make out that she was jovially giggling along with him. 

But then I saw it. He turned ever so slightly towards her and I saw his face. Hotch? She was going home with Hotch!?

I knew things weren’t going great at home with Hotch and Haley but I never expected Hotch to stoop so low. Maybe Hotch was just walking her home to make sure she was safe but I shouldn’t have expected anything less from her. 

And to the list of reasons that I hate her so much, I can now add that she sleeps with married men to it. Married men who also happen to be her boss. 

My hands gripped around the wheel once again, finally driving away from them. First Morgan and now Hotch... Who was next? 

The voice in the back of my mind, that I’d tried so hard to keep there, reminded me of something. Maybe I wanted to be next. Maybe it was jealousy that fuelled my anger towards her. Maybe I did wish that it was me dancing with her as Morgan had. 

But that was a possibility that I refused to take any notice of. I know that as soon as I see her back at work, I will hate her just as I had before. Tonight was a mistake and I had a moment of weakness. 

But it won’t happen again. I can promise myself that.

Reader’s POV

“Thank you for getting me home in one piece.” You said from your door, Hotch standing a few feet away from you.

“It’s not a problem. I need to make sure all my agents are safe, especially the new ones.” Hotch smiled slightly. It was rare to see him smile, so you savoured the moment. 

“Well thank you anyway,” you smiled back at him, taking his jacket from your shoulders and handing it back to him. “Get home safe too Sir, it’s getting late now.” 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” He gestured to the holster on his hip and you both laughed lightly.

“Goodnight Doctor, and don’t forget to drink some water before you sleep. We never know when the next case might be.” He started to walk away. 

“I will. Goodnight Sir.” You closed the door behind yourself, taking a deep breath. 

What a night.

You were touched by the kindness of your boss. Although he was stoic and serious in the office, it was clear that he cared deeply for the wellbeing of his team. 

Once again, you reminded yourself that he was a married man. But you giggled to yourself when you thought to yourself about the things you would do that man if he weren’t. That was definitely a line you would never ever cross though. 

You stumbled to your sofa, flopping down into the cushions. Your hands fiddled with your heels for a moment before finally getting them off. Your feet throbbed as did your head. It was about time you took Hotch's advice. 

Grabbing a quick glass of water and some pills, you made your way into your bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. 

Once you were feeling slightly more sober and clean, you crawled into bed, your eyes fluttering closed almost immediately. 

However, sleep didn’t come easily. You couldn’t stop replaying the events of the evening. Dancing with Morgan, confronting Reid and walking home with Hotch... You wondered what everyone at the bar thought, you didn’t even say goodbye to anyone. They will definitely know something is wrong. 

You didn’t even want to guess what they might be thinking right now. As much as you enjoyed dancing with Morgan, it was just harmless fun. Maybe Reid was right, you were being incredibly unprofessional. 

Groaning into your pillow, you thought about how you may have gone too far. You just hoped no one would hold it against you at work. 

Maybe if you ignored that it ever happened, it might just go away. All you can do is hope... 

Your mind drifted once again to the incident with Spencer outside the bar. Now that the drunken haze had lifted, you realised how bold you had been. If he didn’t already hate you before, he definitely did now.

What were you even thinking? What had possessed you to tell him that he was jealous!? The alcohol had definitely gone to your head... it was not like you to be vain and you had definitely gotten too big for your boots. 

If he didn’t hate you already, he definitely did now. You hated to admit it but, there was a part of you that was sad to know how much he hated you. In a different situation, the two of you might have gotten on really well. 

You remembered the look of disgust in his eyes as he looked down at you, your wrist in his hand, and it made your heart tighten slightly. As much as you enjoyed annoying him at work, you couldn’t deny that you wished things were different. 

You remembered something else too. The way your heart jumped slightly when you saw him tonight. When you saw the unbuttoned shirt and his unkempt curls. And then later when your faces were inches apart and you looked up into his eyes. When you were close enough to count the freckles that dotted his cheeks. Close enough to see his jaw clench and see how his lashes tapped on his cheek with every blink. 

Digging the heels of your hands into your eyes, you tried to push these thoughts back into the furthest parts of your brain. You tried to pull back those memories of his harsh words and his angry glares in an attempt to stop yourself thinking about his stupid face.

But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stop thinking about how your breaths mingled when you were close and the heat of his body being oh-so-close to yours. This was not how you wanted the night to end.

You were well and truly screwed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a bit shorter, but it was a bit more of an inner thoughts chapter rather than things actually happening ahaha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless and next chapter will definitely be longer 😉😏
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated 🤗


End file.
